Abaddon
Abaddon is a demon in the series. History Abaddon is a biblical term in Hebrew which means "place of destruction" and is a fiery plain in the realm of the dead, Gehenna. In the later teachings of Revelation, Abaddon had become a being that personified the abyss, becoming known as the "Angel of the Abyss." He is often depicted as a large, human-sized locust and leads a swarm of locusts and other insects that carry infectious diseases. In this respect, he is often associated with the swarms of locusts that sometimes destroy entire crop fields and in the The Greater Key of Solomon was said to be called upon by Moses to cause the great rains during the Ten Plagues of Egypt. While in many circles he is considered to be associated with Satan, even going as far as to claim that Abaddon is another name for Satan, he is actually a righteous figure, and was charged with casting Satan down into the abyss and sealing him within. In demonology, he is said to tempt people with sloth and discord. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race (Boss only) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race, Boss *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Tower Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Tower Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Tower Arcana, Weapon *Persona 5: Judgement Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race **Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil: Antagonist *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Center of Tokyo Millennium used Abaddon (Michael claimed he would be restored as an angel for doing so) to swallow Valhalla. Later in the game, Aleph enters Abaddon's body and fights his heart after using Mekata's MAG Presser to reveal it. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Abaddon evolves into Aciel when it reaches level 77 or above. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Abaddon appeared in the Hush-A-Bye Devil battle in Imagine's 6th Anniversary event as the secret final event boss accessed through Door-666. Unlike the other event bosses, his endchest did not drop his summon PG and he has yet to be made available as a player demon through any means. In January of 2014, alternate Shinjuku Babel was added as a permanent zone, with Abaddon returning as a boss. He is one of the few enemies that has the ability to enter stealth mode mid-combat, allowing him to recover and prepare to emerge with a surprise attack. Like many of the alternate Babel bosses, he has two forms; the stronger form spawning after the first is defeated. The second form in Abaddon's case can either null all physical attacks at a high level or null all magical attacks at a high percentage, making a varied party for this instance important. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Abaddon can be found in the Monochrome Forest within the Expanse. He can teach Flynn the Hades Blast skill through his Demon Whisper. The Wild Hunt can evolve into Abaddon upon reaching level 58. Abaddon also appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Help Me Exterminate the Demons. He appears as a red foe alongside the 18 Manticores in Shinjuku National Park that must be slain and is the demon said to be attacking them. Defeating him is optional. Merkabah also refers to him in the Law ending, referencing both his role in Shin Megami Tensei II and his position as the Angel of the Abyss, when activating the Yamato Perpetual Reactor to create a black hole to swallow Tokyo. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' One of the demons sent by Merkabah to retrieve Flynn from Nanashi in Tsukiji Konganji after the defeat of the Divine Powers, dying in battle. Abbadon can be evolved from Wild Hunt once it reaches level 59. It can also be found in the Firmament areas of the Sky Tower. Abaddon can teach Nanashi the Hades Blast, War Cry and Eat Whole skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical, ailment, support and Fire skills. ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Abaddon is one of the demons that drops a body part of the hero's girlfriend after their defeat. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Abaddon was first used against Shadow Naoto in an attempt to slow down and damage her. Abaddon shot Arrow Rain at her in this attempt but failed and missed every strike. Abbadon is the Persona that represents Yu and Shu Nakajima's bond. In the True Ending special, Abaddon appears to attack Margaret's Loki using Arrow Rain, as well as bring a message of thanks from Shu to Yu. ''Persona 5'' Abaddon is the fourth Persona of the Judgement Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Depths of Mementos and the Qliphoth World, with the title "Abyssal King of Avarice." He is the third of four Personas that learn the Survival Trick skill and is the first Persona to learn the Drain Phys and Gigantomachia skills. He is the only Persona that naturally drains physical and gun skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Abaddon yields a Makarakarn skill card. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Abaddon is a boss in Black Book. He attempts to strike down Setsuna Kai in his masters name, only for Cool to take the hit for him. Out of respect for his fellow demon, he decides to spare the Devil Child for now. He can later be recruited in the Pyramid. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Abaddon is one of the minions of Lucifer and is usually seen alongside Fenrir. The two demons are good friends and usually oversee the actions of the latest possessed demon. After Lucifer's defeat, the two begin working for Vibhishana, Paimon and Demogorgon until they learn Lucifer is still alive. The two of them then proceed to try to aid their master in his imprisoned crystal state. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Abaddon can perform the combo Shadow Break with Paimon, Death Blade with Lucifer, and Splash Ray with Rox. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Abaddon appears during the last encounter with the Tribhvana. Serph's party finds Tribhvana: Earth alone in a room with a bloody mouth in B13 of the EGG Installation. Upon Cielo questioning him about the whereabouts of his partners, Earth reveals that in a moment of twisted inspiration he devoured his comrades to gain strength. Angered by this, Cielo will force his way into the party for the confrontation with Abaddon. Abaddon has three 'forms' which fill the roles of all three Tribhvana members (physical attacks, magic and support) and will switch between them using the Bellow skill. He also gets a minimum of three turns per round. His resistances for each form are the same as each member of the Tribhvana. Low level spells will hardly damage Abaddon so learning Agilao, Zanma, Terazi and Diarama is recommended. Elemental Boosts will also help. Abaddon will actively try to target weaknesses during the magic phase so shield spells will also help. One dangerous ability Abaddon has is to swallow a party member, leaving the party with less actions to take and if both members die before they are released it will be a game over. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Hades Blast\Innate Retaliate\Innate Repel Ice\66 |Evolvedfrom= Wild Hunt |Evolvedfromlevel= 58 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Persona= |-| Weapon= ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= |-| Royal Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Tribhvana:Earth (Physical)= |-| Tribhvana:Heaven (Magic)= |-| Tribvhana:Air (Support)= ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas